


Christmas Vacation

by starlightksj



Series: The Magic of Christmas [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Background Relationships, CEO Taekwoon, Choreographer Hakyeon, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Vacation, Diary type format, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, M/M, Minor Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Romance, Romantic Fluff, lol what's new, mentioned bts because I'm trash, surprise surprise at the end ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:45:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlightksj/pseuds/starlightksj
Summary: Hakyeon and Taekwoon decided to spend their Christmas somewhere that wasn't as cold as it is in South Korea at that time of the year. Follow this lovely couple, on their little Christmas Vacation.





	1. Entry #1: November 30

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is something I wrote two years ago when I started writing again so, it is not very good. Chapters will be short because this kinda goes with a diary type of vibe? idk but yeah, hope y'all enjoy and stuff 
> 
> idk what to write here so come yell at me on twt: @chabyulbit
> 
> Oh! PLEASE COMMENT AND LEAVE KUDOS IF YOU ENJOY ITLL MAKE ME V V HAPPY 
> 
> OKAY BYE

 

November 30, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
It was a very chilly day, the sky was grey, people were holding their coats and scarfs as if their lives depended on them. Today was the last day of November; meaning Christmas is right around the corner. Hakyeon put his hands on the pockets of his long black winter coat. He forgot to wear his gloves. He chuckled, white smoke forming in the air while he did that. You can tell how cold it was already.

You are wondering why Hakyeon is outside in the freezing cold of a November day. Well, Taekwoon and he had been planning a trip for Christmas and he still had some things to buy for it. He thought it is great to spend this holiday somewhere not as cold as it is in South Korea right now. Somewhere warm and nice; away from this freezing hell.

Hey, he loves winter but sometimes, after seeing the snow so many times and the cold weather getting a lot worse each year, it was time for a change, for once. Also, Taekwoon did not mind when he brought up the idea. In fact, he was the one who chose the destination. They would be taking a flight to Miami, Florida and from there they will take a cruise to a few tropical islands. Hakyeon liked the idea, he had never been on a cruise and even though, it kind of scary for him. He is still excited about it.

Right now, he needed to stop staring at the store's front door. He shook his head, telling himself that he looked dumb because he stood there, doing nothing, just staring at the door like a crazy person. He entered the store and he is greeted with Christmas music. He unzipped his coat a bit since the store is a lot warmer than he thought it would be. He picked a shopping cart and walked towards the travel essentials.

Once he arrived, he looked for travel toothbrushes, toothpaste, and mini shampoo and conditioner. He knows there are shampoo and conditioner provided by the cruise but he likes to use his own.

He got the other things they were missing and went to the cash register to pay. The cashier was ringing his items when she said to him, “Going traveling this holiday I see.”

He chuckled, “Yes, you could say that.” The cashier put the items on the bag and asked him, “Are you going alone?” she added, “Your total will be ₩23,000.”

“No, I'm going with my boyfriend,” he responded, handing her the money. The cashier put the money in the cash register, gave him his items and his receipt. “That's awesome! I hope you have a nice day, also have a wonderful Christmas!” She said, adding a wink at the end.

Hakyeon laughed, bit her a goodbye and left the store with the items on his hand. Zipping his coat back with his other hand since he forgot to do it before he left the store. 'Seriously, I can't wait until we are at the cruise; away from this cold', he thought while he made his way towards his and Taekwoon's apartment.

He just wanted to curl up next to Taekwoon, with a blanket covering them, hot chocolate in both of their hands and watch Christmas movies. He didn't even care if it is still 25 days till Christmas.

He was going to do just that, the packing of their luggage for their trips could wait another day. And that is exactly what happened that night. No luggage was made, just a couple cuddling in the couch in front of the tv, drinking hot chocolate and watching Christmas movies.


	2. Entry #2: December 2

  
December 2, 2016.

 

 

 

 

  
Today is Friday and Hakyeon is sitting with his legs crossed in the couch watching the news. It is only the second day of December and there's already so much snow on the streets. Don't get him wrong, he loves the snow, so cold and pure looking, but he misses the warmth of summer. Now he is craving Taekwoon's warmth since he can't actually get summer to come back so quickly.

That is how he spends a few hours, waiting for Taekwoon to come back from his work. Taekwoon works all week, he only has Saturdays and some Sundays off. Since Taekwoon is the CEO of his own company he needs to be there most of the time, if not every damn day. Hakyeon sighs, he only works from Monday through Thursday as a choreographer at Taekwoon's company.

Though they did not meet like that, through work. They met in the last year of university when Hakyeon was on the stage of the university theatre practicing his dancing and hasn't notice someone entering; that someone being Taekwoon. Taekwoon entered the theatre just so he could be at peace for a few hours until his next class. The theatre is usually empty but not that day. Taekwoon being amazed how Hakyeon moved with ease and his moves looked as if it was speaking to your soul. Once Hakyeon finished, he walked over the corner of the stage to grab his water bottle and his bag. When he turns to leave, that is when he notices Taekwoon staring at him.

Hakyeon chuckles at the memory. He would not have known he will fall in love with Taekwoon. For him, Taekwoon was just too quiet and reserved for his outgoing self. But they actually did make it work. Taekwoon did eventually start opening up more, making Hakyeon fall for him even more. It's weird we haven't met before, Hakyeon thought at that time. They bought where studying under Arts but Hakyeon was into more dancing and Taekwoon was more into singing and composing. That's why they never cross path until that time and he was so glad that they did because right now, he couldn't see his life without Taekwoon.

The sounds of keys and the door opening awoken Hakyeon from his daydream. He turns to look towards the door to see a tired looking Taekwoon in his navy blue suit with his black suitcase in his left hand and the house keys in his right. He smiles at Hakyeon once he sees him, closing the door behind him, leaving the suitcase on top of the dining table, he walks over to Hakyeon. He flops next to him and wraps his arms around Hakyeon's waist, kissing him on the lips.

The kiss was short but full of warmth and sweetness. Just what Hakyeon needed at that moment. “How was your day babe?” Hakyeon asks, looking at his boyfriend's eyes. Oh, how he loves Taekwoon's eyes. He loves everything about him.

“Exhausting as ever but I'm glad I get to have you here every time I come back from work,” he answers, kissing his boyfriend on the corner of his lips.

Taekwoon is always so needy once he comes back from work. He just wants to stay with Hakyeon. Giving him kisses and cuddling with him. With some occasionally deep make out sections but overall, he just wants to be with Hakyeon. And Hakyeon does not mind at all of his boyfriend's behavior when he comes home back from work.

“We should start packing, we leave in 10 days,” Hakyeon says standing up, going to the kitchen and starts preparing some hot cocoa. Two days into December and he is already into Christmas spirit. In fact, he has been like that since Thanksgiving ended. He just loves Christmas so much, just not the cold ass weather it comes with it.

“Let's do it tomorrow, I'm tired and we still have time,” Taekwoon responds, looking at his boyfriend working in the kitchen. Looking at his boyfriend's body he couldn't stop thinking how he'll look without those baggy clothes he is wearing. He snaps out of his thoughts once he has a mug of hot cocoa in front of his face.

“Stop checking me out,” Hakyeon chuckles and he adds, “Not too tired to think about that huh?” He sits beside Taekwoon with both mugs on his hands. Taekwoon takes his, which has a kitty drawn on it.

“Sorry babe,” Taekwoon says drinking his hot cocoa from his adorable mug. Hakyeon chuckles and drinks from his simple yet cute mug, which was white with gold polka dots. “Just wait, maybe I'll have a surprise later in the month,” with that Taekwoon didn't say anything else. Just thought over and over again on what Hakyeon might have planned for the future. 


	3. Entry #3: December 6

  
December 6, 2016.

 

 

 

 

It is a Tuesday afternoon, the weather still cold as ever and Hakyeon was very glad he remembers to bring his gloves this time. So, he was cozy walking towards the building where he works at. By his side was Taekwoon in a long black coat, a grey scarf that has his cute mouth of his cover with and black gloves on his hands. Hakyeon wearing the same thing but his gloves where a cream color and so it is his scarf. He also wears a gray beanie, pulling it slightly so it could cover his ears.

He unconsciously goes and grabs Taekwoon's hand. Taekwoon looks at him then at both of their hands linked together. Hakyeon can see Taekwoon's cheek turn into a rosy color. It can be from the cold but Hakyeon is sure it is because he is being bashful right now. Taekwoon is not a person that shows a lot of emotions. That is why when people first meet Taekwoon, the first thing they say “He is scary looking,” but to Hakyeon, he just looks adorable.

At first, it was difficult, of course, to really understand Taekwoon. But he slowly notices Taekwoon does show his emotions. It is just that he shows it in a very minimalistic way that you will hardly notice. Also, when they are alone at home, Taekwoon is a lot more. He is a lot more affectionate towards him when they are alone. And Hakyeon does not mind one bit of it.

They finally arrive at the doors of the tall building. Clear glass doors with gold to give it some accent to it and in the very top, you could see the name of the building. “J. L. Entertainment,” which stands for Jung Leo Entertainment. Leo is the stage name Taekwoon likes to use when he releases occasional songs here and there. Still, he prefers being the CEO of his very own company.

Hakyeon does choreography for all the artists that are signed in Taekwoon's company and they are a lot. Today, he just needs to come today to see how the new boy group is doing with their choreography for their debut that will be in January. Taekwoon, in another hand, is only here to sign some papers. But knowing Taekwoon, he will wait for Hakyeon to finish so both of them could go home together.

Entering the building, both of them went their separate way. Hakyeon to the practice room while Taekwoon went towards his office but not before they give each other a few kisses on the lips while telling each other that they will see the other soon and how much they love each other.

Entering the practice room, the first thing Hakyeon sees is two teenage boys fighting over something he has no idea. “Ya! What is all this?” He yells making the two boys stop arguing finally noticing that their choreographer is in the same room as them. “Sorry hyung,” they both say in unison as they let their head hang looking down towards the floor.

“Where are the others?” Hakyeon asks, looking around the room. Then out of nowhere, you can hear the sound of laughter and footsteps coming towards the room. Hakyeon prepared himself in front of the door, ready to scold these boys.

“Taehyung-ah! We are going to be late, stop it!” said one voice than the voice that belongs to Taehyung replies, clearly whining, “But Jin hyung!”, “No buts, let's go!” As that being said, all of the missing boys enter the room. Coming to a halt as they see Hakyeon with a serious face.

“Taehyung, I told you he will be mad!” Jimin protests looking at Taehyung. “Ya! I was hungry...” he says, pouting. So, all of this is because of food, Hakyeon thinks, sighing.

“Look! I don't care right now, go information! We will do the choreography five times today,” Hakyeon says walking over the music equipment. A bunch of yes and yeah, all the seven members go to their position. Seeing them already prepare he starts the music. He could see that they were doing it just fine, he just needs to re-teaching the turns they have to do in the middle of the song. But with that, an hour later they were finished.

Hakyeon decides not to be so hard on them today. They clearly look like they were about to pass out. Especially Seokjin, he looks like he has not eaten anything yet. “Hey, we are finished for today. You can go to your dorm and rest also give Seokjin something to eat, the poor guy looks like he is about to pass out,” the guys cheer, helping their eldest member towards the cafeteria to give him some food. He thinks it is because they were late that Seokjin did not eat anything.

Hakyeon turns the lights off of the practice room and walks towards the entrance. Seeing Taekwoon, he runs to his arms. “Taekwoonie, I miss you,” he says kissing his boyfriend on the cheek. Taekwoon chuckles and holds him closer. “It has only been an hour babe,” he responds, kissing his boyfriend's forehead.

“Hey, are we still up for dinner?” Hakyeon says taking his boyfriend's hand. Taekwoon smiles and response, “Of course baby” kissing his boyfriend's cheek, they both head towards a restaurant so they could have a nice delicious dinner after what really wasn't a lot of work. But at least, they are spending time with each other and that is what they really want right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I added bts. deal with it ;)))))
> 
>  
> 
> I'm trash sorry lololol


	4. Entry #4: December 10

December 10, 2016.

 

 

 

 

“Babeeeeeeeeeee!” Hakyeon whines. He has been on the floor with two suitcases and neither of them was nearly done. They leave in three days and yet they haven't prepared anything yet.

“What?” Taekwoon asks, looking from the door frame at his distress looking boyfriend on the floor. He chuckles; Hakyeon's blond hair is a mess and around him is a bunch of clothes gather around, not neatly put. He walks towards his boyfriend and sits in front of him, making sure not to step on any piece of clothing.

“Babe! I don't know what outfits I should bring to the trip, this is a lot more difficult than what I imagine,” Hakyeon exclaims, putting two shirts he has in his hands on the floor. Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon and pouts, he is getting frustrated and Taekwoon isn't helping at all.

Taekwoon chuckles and says, “Baby, just chose anything comfortable to wear. You look hot either way,” he stands up and walks towards their share walking closer. Hakyeon looks at him, he can see Taekwoon is looking for something but can't see clearly what yet.

“Woonie, what are you looking for?” Hakyeon asks, eager to find out what it is. He sees Taekwoon taking out two large black bags that had hangers on them. Taekwoon walks back to where Hakyeon is and puts the bags on the bed next to Hakyeon.

“For Captain's night,” Taekwoon says, putting the zipper in the bag that Hakyeon failed to notice. Once open, Hakyeon looks inside and see it is the tuxedo Taekwoon wore for his sister's wedding a couple months ago. So that means mine is in the other one, Hakyeon thinks.

“That really doesn't help me decide what to wear though,” Hakyeon pouts and Taekwoon laughs and replies, “At least, it is one outfit down out of thousands you will probably bring,” and it is true. If Hakyeon continues being indecisive; he will just bring a bunch of clothes and then decide on their destination. Something that Taekwoon is familiar with when he brings his boyfriend with him on business trips.

“Okay, enough about my outfits, for now. What about your luggage? You don't have anything out,” Hakyeon exclaims while putting 5 pairs of socks into his luggage. “I will do it later, I need to put your Christmas present there and you can't see it yet,” with that Taekwoon kisses Hakyeon's forehead and heads out of their bedroom.

Hakyeon pouts and yells, “What about Coffee?” He receives a short reply from Taekwoon that he couldn't make out. He sighs, “By the way, where is that cat? Coffee!” He says, calling out for their caramel brown cat.

A few seconds later, Coffee shows herself underneath their bed, meowing at Hakyeon, “There you are, you silly cat,” Hakyeon says, chuckling while reaching out to grab the cat. He gently grabs her and puts her in his lap, slowly caressing her puffy soft caramel brown fur.

He remembers when he first got her. He got her as a present for Taekwoon for their two years anniversary. He knows Taekwoon's love for animals, children, and food and since they have only dated for two years, Hakyeon didn't think to adopt a baby was a good idea. So he decided on adopting his boyfriend a cat was a lot better.

The face Taekwoon made when he saw that little kitty with a bow on her neck, a face of happiness that was. He chuckles at the memory when he told Taekwoon he could choose her a name and the first thing he said was “Coffee,” when Hakyeon asked him why he had chosen that name, Taekwoon responded, “She reminds me of my favorite drink, Caramel Latter so Coffee it is!”

“Oh Coffee, what are we going to do with you? We can't let you here alone in our apartment,“ Hakyeon says to the cat as if the cat could actually understand what he is saying.

“Coffee will be staying with Wonshik,” Taekwoon says now standing in front of the doorway of the bedroom door. Hakyeon looks up at him and smiles, “Did Wonshik agree at this?” He asks, letting go of Coffee, who walks towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon grabs her and scratches her head. “If he did or not, Coffee will be staying with him,” with that Taekwoon left towards the living room with Coffee still in his arms.

Hakyeon chuckles at the thought of Wonshik when he and Taekwoon appear at his apartment door with Coffee and her things. Looking back at his luggage, he puts inside some underwear, a towel and the essentials things he bought a week before. He decides to choose his outfits later.

He stands up and walks towards their walking closer and grabs a purple luxury looking box. He smiles at it and walks towards their en-suite bathroom. Closing the bathroom door behind him. Putting the box on top of the bathroom counter. He takes off the lid of the box and smiles, “Will Taekwoon like this?” He asks himself, taking out the content of the box.

He slowly takes out his clothes and looks at the lingerie in front of him. He bought this a few months back but never actually dare to wear it for Taekwoon. But now, he thinks the occasion is just right? You could say that. He touches the black lace lingerie and smiles, “Yeah, I'm pretty sure Taekwoon will love it,” he then puts it on, looking himself in the long mirror. Hakyeon nods to himself, “Will totally love it! I forgot how nice my butt looks in this,” he says to himself. He models in front of the mirror a few more minutes before taking it off and putting it back into the box. He then decides to take a shower because he just felt like it.

Meanwhile, Taekwoon notice Hakyeon is in the bathroom and knowing him, he will take his sweet ass time in there. So he decides it is his time to pack his luggage and also put Hakyeon's gift in there. He slowly walks towards their walking closer, choosing his already planned outfits and a little box and walks towards his luggage. Slowly taking out the clothes out of their hangers and putting them inside the luggage; Taekwoon finishes in a matter of ten minutes. Taking out the little box he hid next to him so if Hakyeon decided to come out of the bathroom before he usually does, he wouldn't be able to see it. He opens it and looks at it the small little thing inside then closing it and putting it between his clothes so it wouldn't be noticeable.

At the sound of the bathroom door opening, he closes his luggage, looking up seeing Hakyeon with a towel around his waist, clearly without any clothes on him. “Oh, you finished already?” Hakyeon asks while he goes to one of his drawers and takes out his underwear. Taking off his towel, throwing it aside he puts his underwear on. Obviously, Taekwoon doesn't look away, admiring his boyfriend's body.

“Y-Yeah, I did,” Taekwoon says and he suddenly feels hot. His face must be red because when Hakyeon sees him, he couldn't help himself but laugh. Hakyeon puts on some sweatpants and walks over to Taekwoon, deciding to put a shirt later on. Hakyeon sits on Taekwoon's lap and wraps his arms around Taekwoon's neck.

“Sadly, you have to wait for Christmas but that doesn't mean I can't tease you,” Hakyeon smirks then kisses Taekwoon on the lips. Taekwoon kisses back, putting his hands on Hakyeon's waist. Damn I can't wait for Christmas, Taekwoon says into the kiss and that is how they spend the rest of the day. Kissing, cuddling and Hakyeon getting frustrated while he finishes his luggage.

 


	5. Entry #5: December 13

 

December 13, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Hakyeon-ah! How much did you pack?” Taekwoon says dragging both of their luggage. Hakyeon is walking in front of him with a handbag that carries their iPads, the charges for their iPads and phones, some extra blankets, a small pillow, some skin care product (mostly for Hakyeon), their wallets, their passports, their boarding tickets, and some snacks.

He looks back at Taekwoon and says, “Enough to last me about two weeks,” with that he continues to walk towards the airline desk to check-in. Taekwoon sighs and keeps dragging their luggage up to the line. Which wasn't really long. It is one in the morning and people chose their hours for flight a little later.

In a few minutes, they are already in front of the desk checking in, they already have their boarding tickets so all they have to do is leave their two luggage there so they can be put in the airplane. Hakyeon takes Taekwoon's hand and leads him towards the security check-up. Taekwoon smiles and follows his boyfriend. You can clearly see Hakyeon is indeed excited for their vacation.

Now in front of the security check-up, Hakyeon let's go of Taekwoon's hand. Taekwoon suddenly feels his hand getting cold, missing the oldest' warmth he pouts. Hakyeon looks at him and smiles, “I'll hold your hand as much as you want after we get pass security check-up,” he says while leaving a small kiss on Taekwoon's pouty lips. Taekwoon blushes and hides half of his face on his blue scarf.

Hakyeon laughs at Taekwoon and starts taking out his belt, putting it in a grey basket. Follow by his shoes, jacket, scarf, and gloves. Taekwoon did the same, taking everything off that could set the metal detector off. Hakyeon walks through it, follow by Taekwoon. Once they were clear, they gather their stuff, putting them back on, they start to walk towards their gate.

Again hand in hand because apparently Taekwoon is a bit needy today and wants Hakyeon's attention all the time. They go to a little cafe shop next to their gate and order a caramel latte for Taekwoon because he clearly needs it. You can see he is trying hard enough to keep his eyes open. The coffee will help a bit but still, Hakyeon knows Taekwoon will fall asleep once they are up in the air.

Takes the coffee that is handed to him and pass it to Taekwoon, whose eyes started sparkling once he saw his coffee. “The love he has for coffee is unbelievable,” Hakyeon says to him and leads his too-busy-drinking-his-coffee-to-actually-walk-alone boyfriend towards the sitting area close to their gate. Finally seating down, Hakyeon sighs. He is too, tired like Taekwoon, but he can compose himself a lot more than his boyfriend. Though he really wants to sleep.

He takes out his phone and unlocks it, seeing the home screen he smiles. It is a picture of Taekwoon smiling with Coffee in his arms and Hakyeon on his right. Hakyeon was giving him a kiss on the cheek while he snaps that selfie. He shakes his head and looks at what he really wanted to see, what time it was. He notices it is already one thirty in the morning. That means they will call all the passengers to board the plane very soon.

As expected, they started calling people in, “Flight number 25, Seoul, South Korea to Miami, Florida will start boarding now. Passengers with First Class tickets can start boarding now on Gate 4,” they announce. Opening the handbag, he has been carrying he takes out two First Class tickets. Closing the handbag, he motions Taekwoon to follow him. Taekwoon follows him, throwing his empty paper cup of coffee into the trash can next to him.

Now on the line to enter the airplane, Hakyeon hands Taekwoon his ticket. Taekwoon takes it and looks at it. Row A, Seat 4, it reads. He looks over at Hakyeon's ticket and sees Row A, Seat 5. He smiles and starts thinking if he is going to get the window seat.

They are now in front of the line, they hand their tickets to the lady next to them. She looks at the tickets and then gives them back at them. “Have a nice flight, enjoy your vacation,” she says smiling at them. Smiling back, Taekwoon gives Hakyeon his ticket back which then Hakyeon puts it inside of the handbag.

Another few minutes on another line to actually get inside of the plane. They finally settle down on their reserved seats. Sadly, Taekwoon didn't get the window seat. Hakyeon promises him that on their way back he can get the window seat. Taekwoon smiles and relaxes on his chair.

They are finally having their most desired vacation. He looks over at Hakyeon and sees that the oldest already took out his blanket and shoes off. Taekwoon laughs at him which caught Hakyeon attention.

“What?” Hakyeon asks, not knowing why Taekwoon suddenly started laughing. Taekwoon shakes his head and says, “Nothing, nothing. You just look adorable, that's all,” Hakyeon feels his face heat up and he hides his face with his baby blue blanket.

Taekwoon continues to laugh at Hakyeon's behavior. So Hakyeon throws him his white blanket, that hits Taekwoon in the face, “Yah! Stop laughing,” he exclaims pouting. He looks down avoiding Taekwoon gaze.

Taekwoon smiles and wraps himself with his blanket. “I love you so much, my little dork,” he whispers and leans back to his chair. It is going to be a long flight so they might just catch some sleep while it. And that's what they did, they slept for most of the flight, missing some of the snacks break the flight has. Leaving them, actually buying meals from the plane, which wasn't that good, and eating the snacks they have packed on the handbag. But overall, they just want to be at their destination place, to relax and enjoy the hot weather.


	6. Entry #6: December 17

 

December 17, 2016

 

 

  
“Baby, wake up!” Hakyeon says, softly patting his boyfriend's butt. It is Saturday today and they normally will sleep in and cuddle all day. Kind of like a tradition they have but they are on vacation. It is time to explore this new place before they go to the cruise.

“No,” Taekwoon mumbles in his sleep, wrapping himself with the blanket so the sunlight didn't bother his eyes. Hakyeon sighs and yanks the blanket away from Taekwoon. “Get up you sleepy head,” Hakyeon says getting up from the bed not before slapping his boyfriend's ass. Then he made his way towards the bathroom.

As he closes the door he can hear a shuffling sound of blankets and he can already tell Taekwoon is already awake. Chuckling, he takes off his baggy t-shirt and boxers and lay them aside. Turning on the shower, checking if the temperature was okay, he gets in. The warm water helping his sleepy muscles, relax on the water.

He reaches for the soap when he hears the bathroom door open. Thinking is just Taekwoon wanting to brush his teeth, he forgets about it and starts cleaning his body. What he did not expect was Taekwoon opening the shower curtain, already naked, and entering the shower with Hakyeon.

“Yah! Can't you just wait until I'm finished?!” Hakyeon expresses, looking at Taekwoon. It is not that they haven't shower together before but still, Hakyeon didn't see it coming.

“No, I want to shower with you,” Taekwoon says wrapping his arms around Hakyeon's waist. Hakyeon can already feel Taekwoon's member up against his butt.

“We are not doing it now,” Hakyeon says, undoing Taekwoon's arms around him. He took the soap and hands it to Taekwoon. “Just shower okay, we need to get going soon,” as he says that he grabs his shampoo he brought with him and starts washing his hair.

Taekwoon pouts and starts washing his body but not a single time did he stop admiring every part of Hakyeon's body. Not helping at his growing erection. Hakyeon closes his eyes and rinses his hair. Taekwoon bit his bottom lip. This is torture for him but also, he is the one who decided to shower with Hakyeon. Turn of events it what happened since Taekwoon didn't get what he wanted from the first place.

Hakyeon opens his eyes, the shampoo already off his hair, he looks at Taekwoon and then at Taekwoon's erection. “You need to take care of that,” with that he opens the shower curtain and closes it behind him so the water doesn't get out. Hakyeon takes a fluffy white towel and wraps it around himself. He walks out of the bathroom so Taekwoon can take care of his not-so-little problem.

Taekwoon sighs and looks down at himself. Looking up at the ceiling he groans to himself, “Well I just have to do it myself then,” and that's what he does.

Meanwhile, Hakyeon is getting ready. He takes out his outfit of the day from his luggage. They didn't unpack since they will be leaving for the cruise in a few days. So they didn't see unpacking as a problem once they arrived at the hotel.

Hakyeon takes out a white and blue stripe long sleeves shirt, a blue button up short sleeves shirt and some cream shorts. He takes off the towel that was around his waist and starts to dress. Once he finishes putting up the second shirt, Taekwoon walks out of the bathroom. A towel around his waist and his little friend not pocking out.

He sits on the bed and watches Taekwoon take out his outfit from his luggage. A white long sleeves shirt and some white shorts. When the boy is not wearing black, he wears white. Hakyeon eyeing his boyfriend's choice of clothing says, “At least put something that is bright,” and that's when Taekwoon takes out a yellow jacket. Hakyeon chuckles but lets’ Taekwoon dress himself.

It is a bit chilly here but it is not as cold as in Seoul. So they only wear long sleeves or a jacket with some shorts and they're fine for the rest of the day.

Taekwoon finishes and dries his wet hair with the damp towel. Not actually helping much. Hakyeon stands up from the bed and walks over to the shoes he was using when he got here. They match with his outfit so he didn't take out some from his luggage. Taekwoon does the same and with that, they took their belongings and walk out of their room and went down to the buffet area, where they were serving breakfast.

Taekwoon is the one out of the two who actually served himself more than one place. Where is Hakyeon only got one plate and it was only filled with waffles and bacon. Since he did not want to try the oatmeal again. He just didn't like how Americans prepared their oatmeal; with water. That's a no, oatmeal that is prepared with milk tastes a lot better. So that's the reason he didn't dare to even try it again.

They sit by a table and start to eat. A waiter came to take their order if they wanted anything that wasn't on the buffet. Hakyeon says no while Taekwoon decides on ordering a latter because he needs it. They continue to eat, Taekwoon already on his second plate when his coffee arrived.

When Taekwoon drank almost half of the coffee already, it is when he asks Hakyeon where they are going. “To Magic Kingdom! You know, we are already here! We need to go!” Hakyeon exclaims, smiling all big towards Taekwoon. Taekwoon chuckles, not really expecting to actually go to Disney World.

But look at him now, on a taxi, on their way towards Disney World. The look of excitement of his boyfriend's face when they cross the gates that read 'Walt Disney World' was memorable. So he thinks to himself that he might as well just enjoy this magical moment with his boyfriend. Enjoy something that it will be a first for them. Since neither of them has been to Disney World, it will be a new experience and now Taekwoon is ready to make some magical memories with the love of his life.


	7. Entry #7: December 20

 

December 20, 2016.

 

 

 

“Hurry up! We need to board!” Hakyeon says walking faster towards the line that it is clearly entering the cruise. While Taekwoon is trailing behind him. Thank god, they had to leave the two big ass luggage down at the checkup desk so they can later bring it inside the ship. Since they check them up and all. But Taekwoon was glad, he didn't need to pull them all the way to their cabin. That will be the work for the employees in charge of it.

Instead, he is carrying the handbag Hakyeon was carrying on their way to the airport. Still, it is not as heavy as both of their luggage but it still makes him difficult to walk straight and fast. He finally catches up with Hakyeon, who is overly excited as he is, but Hakyeon shows it a lot more than he does.

People might think he was just dragged into this with the serious face he always puts on but in fact, he is the one who wanted their vacation to be on a cruise instead of just staying at a single destination. Also, he can eat all he wants since he already pays for it. Endless buffets filled with food and he could just go there at any hour and eat. Eat all he wants.

The line starts to move and in a matter of seconds, they are inside of the cruise. “Wow!” They both exclaim. The elegant interior of the cruise is breathtaking. They can't wait to see the entire cruise but first, “Let's go check our room!” Hakyeon says taking Taekwoon's hand and literally dragging him towards the elevator. Their cabin is on the third floor up, which was called The Grand Floor. Their room is G 515, right when they exit the elevator to their left and then a right and it's there, right in front of them.

Opening the door, they gasp. The entire room is gorgeous, it even looks a lot better than what it looks on the website. They enter and close the door behind them. Hakyeon didn't waste a minute and jumps on the bed. For being on a cruise, the bed is really big.

Taekwoon lets the handbag hit the floor and walks towards the bed. Hakyeon is lying face up with his eyes close so he won't see Taekwoon coming. Taekwoon slowly gets on top of his boyfriend. Hakyeon feels the bed dim so he opens his eyes. He didn't expect his boyfriend to be on top of him.

“What do you think you are doing?” Hakyeon says, already knowing where this is going and he is not letting it start. Before Taekwoon could open his mouth, he shakes his head and sighs, “we just got here babe, you have waited for weeks you can wait a bit more,” he says but Taekwoon is not having any of it.

Taekwoon starts kissing him on the lips. He puts his hands on Hakyeon's waist and back, making their bodies touch. Hakyeon didn't expect Taekwoon to actually start it. He normally will wait. Hakyeon hasn't prepared himself for it and he wants to make their Christmas night a very special one.

He suddenly gasps when Taekwoon grabs his ass. Taekwoon taking this opportunity he let his tongue enter Hakyeon's mouth. The kiss is steaming, both of their tongues fighting for control, Taekwoon clearly taking dominance. Hakyeon moans into the kiss. He feels his body warming up; every time Taekwoon touches him it sends sparks of ecstasy through his body.

They suddenly stopped kissing when there was a knock on the door and a person says, “Your luggage is here,” with that you could hear the footsteps of the person as he walks away. Pushing Taekwoon aside, Hakyeon stands up, “I'm pretty sure he or she heard us,” he says, his cheek going from his normal skin color to a rosy pink.

Taekwoon chuckles and says, “Relax, I'm pretty sure they enjoyed it,” with he receives a slight slap on his arm. “Let's just get the luggage inside and we can explore the cruise,” Hakyeon says, walking towards the door. They got their luggage inside and checking themselves on the bathroom mirror so they didn't look like they were just literally making out a few minutes ago. They left their cabin and went to explore the cruise. Though they will be staying on the cruise for 6 days, they will probably be on the islands they are visiting most of the day.

 


	8. Entry #8: December 21

 

December 21, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It is a beautiful day on the sea, Hakyeon and Taekwoon are eating breakfast at the buffet area. And like normally, Hakyeon needs to wait for Taekwoon to finish his third plate of food. The cruise doesn't have Korean food as an option but that just gives them an excuse to try other types of food.

As of now, there are just having normal American food, you can call it that. Hakyeon's plate consisted of some waffles, bacon, hash browns and a latte for a drink. In which he didn't have a chance to drink it because Taekwoon already did. As for Taekwoon, it just too much food to mention. Let's just say he brought the entire selection that was in the buffet.

“Babe, hurry the fuck up! I want to explore the island before it gets too crowded,” Hakyeon says while he sighs. Taekwoon did not pay attention to him, nothing new, really. Once Taekwoon starts eating he will block his surroundings and just focus on his food.

He really wants to go down to the island. The island that they are visiting today is called St. Thomas. He has seen photos on the internet when he was back in Seoul about to book the trip. It is a beautiful island, though you really couldn't do a lot there.

The island is most famous for their huge zip lining but Hakyeon knowing himself. He would not dare to go there. He prefers to just stay walking through the tourists’ area and shops.

Taekwoon finally stands up, indicating two things: either he finished or is going to look for a new plate to fill up. Hakyeon prays is the first option. Well apparently, it is Hakyeon's lucky day because Taekwoon motions him to follow him, clearly indicating that they are finally going to leave.

Hakyeon gets up from his seat and tries to catch up with his boyfriend. Though Taekwoon is taller than Hakyeon by a few inches, that boy has longer legs than Hakyeon so it is difficult to keep up with him at times. Hakyeon will have a difficult time at the island today if he had to try and keep up with Taekwoon today.

They go to the very last floor of the cruise, that you can access at, to walk out into the island. They show their cruise ID that they got yesterday when they boarded and walk out towards the entrance of the island.

They walk around the tourists’ area for about half an hour. They take photos of literally everything. Well, that is mostly Hakyeon, Taekwoon is just looking at the birds, cats, and dogs that will past by them.

Now, they are currently standing in front of a tall building. Hakyeon is now holding Taekwoon's hand as he depends on it. Right now, they are standing in front of the zip lining building and Hakyeon is not looking forward to this. In fact, he wants to run away from this place and go back inside of the cruise, where he will just stay locked up inside their cabin.

“Let's go,” Taekwoon says and for a second Hakyeon believed that they were going back to the cruise but no. Taekwoon is dragging his scary ass up the stairs into the place that will be the starting point of their zip lining journey.

“Are you guys ready for this?” One of the employees that are helping them put on the gear asks them. Taekwoon just nod when Hakyeon just says, “No, no, I'm scared!” Clearly in English, since they don't understand nor speak Korean. He just gets a laugh in return and it doesn't make Hakyeon any less calm.

Taekwoon goes first, obviously. They told Taekwoon to hold on tight and if he wasn't able to reach the end, there will be a rope on the other end and the employee there will pull him. Once they secured everything, they counted up to three and let Taekwoon go.

Hakyeon feels his knees go weak. Taekwoon does look like he is having a lot of fun but then in a few seconds, he was out of their sight. The zip line is so long that they couldn't see the end from where they are standing.

Hakyeon is scared to shit of heights and Taekwoon comes and does this. He deserves not having sex until Saint Valentine's Day for making Hakyeon do this.

They motion him to step closer so they could hook him up securely. They tell him exactly what they told Taekwoon just some moments ago. He held on the rope for his life. When the employee gets, a call telling them that is okay to let the other one go; the color of Hakyeon's face drains up completely.

On the count of three, they let him go and a second hasn't passed and he is already screaming his lungs out. His hands are shaking still holding the rope like he was instructed to do but he tries to keep his eyes open. Taekwoon told him that it looks amazing and it feels like you are a bird, flying.

At first, he really did not want to believe Taekwoon but a few more seconds pass and he just thinks, to hell with it, and opens his eyes. He looks down and he gasps; his heart accelerates and he feels likes his breath was just taken away.

Yes, it is still scary looking for Hakyeon to be over 75 feet up from the ground. He really doesn't feel scared when he flies on an airplane but this is different. This actually feels like you are literally flying. You can hardly feel the harness and ropes that are tied on your body.

You feel free, like a bird.

And Hakyeon likes that. The cool breeze on his face feels relaxing. He keeps looking at his surroundings, taking every single detail and imprint it in his memories. Too bad they didn't pay extra to get a GoPro to record this. Hakyeon didn't think that was going to be necessary but boy, he was wrong.

After what it felt like hours but really were just 3 minutes. He arrives where Taekwoon is, he needs to pull himself with the rope like they had told them before and he is standing in front of Taekwoon. His body is shaking, especially his knees so when he is told to stand up he nearly fell face towards the ground.

Luckily, Taekwoon was there to catch him. “Are you okay babe?” Taekwoon asks, Hakyeon just nods. To shake up to form words with his mouth. They had taken the gear off him but yet Hakyeon is still on Taekwoon's embrace.

“Sorry babe, it was revenge for making wait this fucking long,” Taekwoon says and Hakyeon chuckles. That little asshole, he thinks. He lazily necks chops Taekwoon's neck and says, “Shut up,” chuckling. The chuckles then turn into full-on laughter. They didn't care that the people are looking at them. Right now, they are both happy and that won't be changed by something or someone.


	9. Entry #9: December 22

 

December 22, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
Again, another beautiful day for their next adventure. It all goes like yesterday, Hakyeon has to wait for Taekwoon to finish eating but luckily, Taekwoon only ate two plates today. Saying that since the island that they are visiting today is mostly known for their famous rum cakes. Knowing Taekwoon, he will buy all he can once they walk outside of the cruise.

Hakyeon is carrying a backpack today. Barbados has a lot of places for sightseeing but they didn't feel like having a tour. Only to be on a bus for hours looking at the glorious scenery and the only time they can actually step outside the bus is for taking pictures for some time limit.

So they decide to be lazy today. Not every day you can just do basically nothing but just see your surroundings and relax. For the type of job that they have, they certainly don't get to relax much. Especially Taekwoon, being the CEO, composer, and singer, pretty sure it ain't easy.

They walk hand in hand towards the islands. The wind here is really strong. Hakyeon feels a sudden relief that he didn't decide to wear his fedora hat today. That would have been a complete disaster.

They come across a big sign that reads, Welcome to Barbados. Both of them decide to take a picture by it. They first take a selca then someone offers to take their photos for them. Once they finished taking photos and thanking the person a million times, they walk inside of a little shopping district.

It is basically filled with a bunch of little shops. Mostly there is jewelry shops and souvenirs shops. They enter a few and bought souvenirs for their friends and family. They are having a great time then suddenly Taekwoon stops walking. Hakyeon suddenly stops too since they are both holding hands and looks at Taekwoon, “Why did you stop?” He asks, not getting a response back.

Taekwoon just starts to walk towards a shop and Hakyeon looks at him with a puzzled look but still follows him. He didn't read the shop's name but he already what type of shop this one is. Just by the smell of sweet, he can already tell they are in the rum cake shop. The one Taekwoon was talking about all day.

The lady there greets them with politeness and with an English that is as good as theirs. They look around and sees the varieties of rum cakes on the shelves of the shop. There is vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, coconut, their original flavor, and much more that it will be too long to list.

The lady, that is clearly the owner of the shop, asks them if they want to try some samples. Taekwoon eagerly nods his head and Hakyeon laughs. Taekwoon decides to try the chocolate one and the lady gives him two, clearly to give one to Hakyeon. In which he really didn't want to but he does anyway. They both taste it and once they creaminess of the cake hits the tongues, it just felt like paradise on their tongues. You really can't taste the rum in it, it just tastes like sweet chocolate cake with a kick to it.

And apparently, Taekwoon just couldn't resist the temptation and bought 20 boxes of the biggest size they have. Clearly, the lady didn't mind since she is making money but Hakyeon looks at Taekwoon like he is crazy. Because in fact, he is crazy. Who the hell buys 20 boxes of chocolate rum cake? Who? Oh wait, that's Taekwoon. He keeps saying that part of those is for his family. “Yes, like three and the rest you will eat on your own!” Hakyeon says to him.

He did enjoy that sample that was given to him but that didn't mean he was going to buy almost the entire shop. I guess it was too much for Taekwoon, he thinks. He just feels like they will be eating rum cake for dessert for weeks once they get back. Even though it does taste good, he is not looking forward to 'help' Taekwoon eat those. But he knows for sure that is he gets to eat at least three of those rum cakes, he will be lucky.


	10. Entry #10: December 23

 

December 23, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

Today is just another beautiful day though the sky looks a bit gray. Every time they go to the buffet area it goes like always. Taekwoon getting about two to three plates full of food while Hakyeon just takes one plate just sits there and wait for Taekwoon to finish. Even though he doesn't mind waiting for Taekwoon to finish eating, the stares he gets from different people just makes it uncomfortable.

Today they will be visiting Saint Marteen, a very beautiful island. When they were doing their reservation, they decided to have a tour of this beautiful island. From the pictures, he has seen with Taekwoon on the internet; he thinks it is worth it to spend hours on a tour bus just taking pictures from your seat. Even though they give you time to walk out of the bus and take pictures or eat.

He also saw on the Internet when he was searching stuff to do on Saint Maarten, he saw that there is a beach where you can see the planes land at the airport. It was described as in an amazing experience, they also wrote that it feels like you can touch the planes when they are landing but obviously, you can't do that. So Hakyeon is very excited about that part of the tour especially.

Thankfully, the tour doesn't start until nine in the morning. Right now, it is seven thirty-five so they have time; reason why he isn't rushing Taekwoon to finish eating. He is just letting his boyfriend enjoy the food.

Only two days until Christmas, and only one day until Christmas Eve. He doesn't know if he should give me his Christmas gift to Taekwoon right when the clock strikes midnight or he should give it right on Christmas day but on a different time.

He is so excited for Christmas to come already. He is pretty sure Taekwoon will love it. Since he clearly hasn't been able to take his hands off him. Knowing Taekwoon they will be on for a few rounds.

A few hours pass and now they are on the line walking towards the tour bosses. The schedule says that they will be back on the cruise by three in the afternoon. So Hakyeon expects them to eat something local while they are at the tour.

They get to see in the middle of the bus. Luckily, they got the last bus so that means no little kids running around also meaning that they will be at peace looking at the scenery of the island. Don't get him wrong he loves little kids, he would love to have a child of his own with Taekwoon but you know that is basically impossible, biologically. But that doesn't mean they cannot adopt by seals it early. He wants to get married first then have a child or at least a child. He knows Taekwoon will love that since he literally loves kids and dogs and cats, really anything cute.

The tour starts and the tour guy speaks about the history of Saint Maarten and he tells them that the signs they are seeing are for their political things which would normally see it like only in one area. Which is a good thing because you want to see it all in one place instead of everywhere else so you don't get uncomfortable seeing every single political thing where you going. In other words, you will only feel suffocated by some parts of where you are going and then you will be free.

They pass by a lot of beautiful houses and local people. Just by looking at the people you go since the calmness and peacefulness of the town they are in. They pass by the beach and you can see the little kids running around, parents lying down; it looks peaceful.

Two hours have passed and they have seen almost the entire French side. Saint Maarten is divided into two parts: the French side and the Dutch side. Now they are at the beach wait to see the planes landing and luckily the plane is about to land. Hakyeon takes their camera out of their backpack he has been carrying and takes a few photos of its landing.

They ate there, sadly there wasn't any local food so they just had some hamburgers and fries to eat. And that was the last stop they had for the tour, they came back to the cruise safely. Both of them were tired, even though, they didn't actually walk; they felt like they just couldn't keep their eyes open. So, they fell asleep, both of them cuddling in with each other. Funny thing is, they woke up when there were only a few minutes left of their dining arrangement. So, they had to order room service and Taekwoon was not amused by it.


	11. Entry 11: December 24

 

December 24, 2016.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Today is Christmas Eve, a day before Christmas. A day that normally people who didn't buy their loved ones’ gifts will be in a rush. A day was people will go out with their significant other while others who don’t will enjoy it with a friend or with the family.

Today Hakyeon and Taekwoon will be visiting the last island of their trip. They are sad it is ending so fast but they told themselves they would not think about it until the very last day. Today they will enjoy it to the fullest.

The island they are visiting is called Puerto Rico. It is the biggest island of the others they have visited the other days. Which mean it will have a lot of more things to do.

They decided not to pay for a tour this time again because everything is at walking distance. Even though they enjoyed the last experience, Hakyeon said no. So, they were walking and walking. Seeing all the historical places the capital has to offer. The cruise stops at the port in the capital called San Juan. The capital is really big but almost every historical thing was in walking distance of the port.

They saw El Morro, an old but well-kept fort that the Spanish used when they invaded the island. The felt the strong winds when you walk towards it. Being close to the ocean, the winds grew a bit stronger. Also, making the weather a bit colder that they have to wear a long-sleeve shirt.

They saw the museum that is close to the fort. They saw the history of Puerto Rico and of Latin America. Even though, they couldn't really understand most of it. Their English isn't that good but they can go by. Thankfully, people here speak English because the only things they know how to say in Spanish are: comida (food), amor (love), and baño (bathroom). Which really doesn't come very handing on surviving on those.

They decide to finally try some local food since in the other island they really didn't see anything. They decide to go to a place called Raíces, which means roots and have lunch there. They are shown a table and they sit. The waitress, who is wearing what they think is traditional clothes, hands them the menu, thankfully is in English and tells them their waiter will be here shortly to take their order.

They decide to try the Mofongo con carne frita, which really didn't have a translation for the name, only for the description of the plate. Their waiter arrives and asks them for their order. Hakyeon, not knowing how the pronunciation of it so he just points it to the waiter. The waiter chuckles and writes it down, “And for you sir?” He asks Taekwoon but Hakyeon talks for him, “The same as me,” the waiter nods and writes it down.

“What would you have for drinks?” The waiter asks him but they didn't really understand the drinks well. The waiter seeing their confused faces and says, “Well since it is Christmas Eve, I recommend you to try our traditional holiday drink it is called coquito. It is made with coconut milk and if you want it with alcohol, they will add rum to it,” Hakyeon and Taekwoon look at each other and nod. Might as well try everything new to them.

In a few minutes, they receive their food and drinks. Luckily, they didn't get to wait very long for it. If they had to, Taekwoon would have gone mad. They take the first bite of the food and it is amazing. The sweet taste and a bit of saltiness of it are just simply amazing. They decide to try the coquito next and you suddenly can feel a kick from the rum in it but the creaminess of the coconut milk and whatever else they put inside made it sweet and easy to drink.

They are enjoying themselves, eating new stuff and just enjoying the atmosphere of the restaurant. When suddenly a group of people walks inside playing instruments and singing. They expect that is Christmas carols but they are singing it in Spanish so they don't really understand. All they know is that they are having a wonderful time and would to visit again.

 


	12. Entry 12: December 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> recomment you to listen to love letter while reading this, also when you see ** it means that’s the start of ;)))

  
December 25, 2016.

 

 

 

 

  
Hakyeon wakes up, he stretches his arms up wide as he yawns. He sits up on the bed and looks at his beautiful boyfriend sleeping peacefully. Hakyeon brushes a strand of hair away from Taekwoon’s face and plants a kiss on his forehead. Taekwoon moves a little but doesn’t dare to wake up. Hakyeon chuckles and looks to the night table beside him. The clock reads three thirty-five in the afternoon. He sighs, they missed breakfast because they went to sleep really late. Hakyeon wasn’t able to give Taekwoon his gift when he wanted to, exactly at midnight when it was officially Christmas.

  
Both of them exhausted from all the activities they have done that day that once their bodies hit the comfortable mattress they were out like a lightbulb. He could still give it to him after they had their special dinner. Being Christmas today and being on the sea all day, the cruise has prepared special dinners for the people in the cruise. Their reservation is at five so they have about an hour and a half to get ready. So, he decides to wake Taekwoon up. They will just have to eat dinner and if they were still hungry, probably Taekwoon would be, they can go to the buffet area. An area that Taekwoon is very fond of since he can eat all he wants whenever he wants.

  
He shuffles a bit on the mattress and slowly starts to shake Taekwoon. “Taekwoonie, Taek, Woonie, wake up!” he says, yelling the last part making Taekwoon sit up straight on the bed.

“What? What happened?” Taekwoon says clearly wide awake now. Hakyeon shakes his head and chuckles. He leans a bit and pecks Taekwoon’s lips. “Good afternoon, babe,” Hakyeon says as he stands up from the bed. He stretches a bit and yawns again. His shirt is a little too small on him so when he stretches you can see a bit of his stomach. He looks see Taekwoon eyeing him up and down, not being settle nor discrete about it.

  
Hakyeon chuckles and walks to the bathroom. He closes the door behind and this time he makes sure to lock it. “We aren’t going to do it yet,” he says to himself and slowly starts to take off his clothes. He looks at himself in the mirror. He can feel his body grow warm at the thought of Taekwoon’s hands touching him all over his body. His face goes from his normal skin tone to a redder shade. He shakes his head, trying to forget those thoughts, and walks into the shower. He turns it on and the warm water makes his muscles relax.

  
Meanwhile, Taekwoon is still sitting on the bed, now looking at the clock. It is already four and their reservation is at five. He groans, he didn’t like that he had missed breakfast. For him, that was the best part of the buffet but sadly he has to wait for tomorrow, the day they leave, to actually have it. It takes him a while to actually stand up from the bed but he does eventually.

  
He goes to the closet and takes out both of his and Hakyeon’s tuxedos. He lays them on the bed and goes to the nightstand in his side of the bed he sleeps at. He opens the drawer and takes out a little box. He looks at it and takes a deep breath. He closes the drawer and walks back towards his clothes. He puts the little box on the inside pocket of his jacket just in time as the door of the bathroom opens. He looks up at Hakyeon. Hakyeon has a towel wrapped around his waist, his torso exposes and his hair wet. Taekwoon takes a deep breath, trying to keep those thoughts in the back of his head.

  
“You can shower now,” Hakyeon says giving Taekwoon a smile. Taekwoon feels his body getting warmer and he smiles a little at Hakyeon. Hakyeon’s smile just radiates warmth which makes Taekwoon all warm and fuzzy inside. He walks towards the bathroom, not before kissing Hakyeon’s forehead as he does so. The door closes and Hakyeon lets out a sigh. He needs to get ready or else, they will be late.

  
Minutes pass and now they are on their way to the dining room. Both of them looking beautiful as ever. On the way to the dining room, Hakyeon sees one of the staff taking pictures of a couple in a beautiful gold sequins background. He takes Taekwoon’s hands and says, “Babe! Come on, let’s take a picture there,” normally Taekwoon would say no. He really doesn’t how those photographers are but it is a special day so he agrees. Hakyeon smiles and drags him towards the photographer.

  
The couple just left so they can walk there, get their picture was taken and boom! They could go to eat. The photographer smiles at them and gestures them to their position. Taekwoon standing behind Hakyeon while Hakyeon sits down in a stool. The photographer made Taekwoon put his arms around Hakyeon’s waist and his chin on Hakyeon’s shoulder. They were told to smile and they did, though Taekwoon hesitated a bit; he doesn’t like his smile but Hakyeon keeps telling him is beautiful. So, he smiled, for Hakyeon. They were told they could get their photos later and with that, they made their way to the dining area.

  
The dining area is pretty big. It is filled with people now but thankfully they get a table that is a little isolated from the noise. They both take their seat and look over at the menu.

Taekwoon tells Hakyeon what he wants and that he needs to go to the bathroom. Hakyeon nods and with that Taekwoon walks away. But he doesn’t go to the bathroom, he goes into a little room where the director is waiting for him. He has arranged a surprise for Hakyeon, this is basically his Christmas present. The director hands him a microphone and tells him that everything is ready. He takes a deep breath, his hands are sweating, he has never been this nervous before not even when he debuted or when he asked Hakyeon to be his boyfriend. No, this is bigger and Taekwoon couldn’t help but feel anxious and nervous.

  
He nods at the director, giving him a sign that he is ready. He takes a deep breath and holds the microphone as his life depended on it. He slowly walks out of the room and into the dining area. The lights had been dim and you could hear the people whispering to each other trying to know what was going on. He walks to the middle of the dining area which is closer to where Hakyeon is sitting. He takes a deep breath and he starts to talk, “Hakyeon… this is for you, my love,” he says into the microphone and a light shines on him. He can see Hakyeon now, his facial expression is a look of shock and awe.

  
The music starts and he takes a deep breath. “This is my love letter to you…” he says into the microphone then starts to sing. He wrote this song a long time ago and Wonshik helped him to compose it. Now he is singing it to the person he wrote it for. He can see Hakyeon’s eyes water as he tries not to cry. He smiles to Hakyeon and continues to sing. He pours his emotions on this song and he hopes Hakyeon can feel how sincere and honest are his emotions.

  
In the meanwhile, Hakyeon is trying so hard not to cry. But his body isn’t listening to him. Tears are running down his face and he can’t find a damn napkin. Why did he do to deserve a man like Taekwoon? This is too much for his heart. He fans his face with his hands trying to calm himself down. It ain’t working. Taekwoon finish singing and he can’t really hold his tears any longer. His face is already a mess.

  
Taekwoon walks over to him and says, “Love, you know how much you mean to me and that I would everything to make you happy,” Hakyeon nods wiping away the tears that threaten to fall. “Just so you know, you make me the happiest man in the world and I can’t see a day that I am not with you, cuddling, saying I love you or just messing around,” he says and he hears Hakyeon chuckle. He slowly takes out the little box that he had put in the inner pocket of his jacket. “I have one question for you, my love,” he says, opening the box, and getting into one knee. Hakyeon gasps, his hands go straight to his mouth, not believing what he is seeing. A shine gold ring appears in the box and Taekwoon takes a deep breath, “Will you marry me, Cha Hakyeon? Will you like to be my forever?” He asks, he finally asks.

  
Hakyeon doesn’t know what to say. Correction, he does but his mouth apparently can’t form words now so he just nods. He quickly leans in to hug Taekwoon and kisses him right on the lips. He couldn’t be happier. Right now, he is the happiest man alive right now. Taekwoon pulls away, takes the ring, and puts it on Hakyeon’s finger. The entire dining area erupts in cheers and Hakyeon cannot contain his excitement.

 

 

 

 

 

**

 

 

 

 

Hours pass and now they are at their cabin. They walk inside hand in hand all happily. The couple just got engaged let them be happy. Hakyeon kisses Taekwoon over and over again, saying how much he loves him. Taekwoon chuckles but returns the kisses anyhow. Hakyeon gives him a last kiss before he says, “I have something for you, wait on the bed,” with that he walks towards the bathroom closing the door behind him. Taekwoon doesn’t know what it is going on but does what he was told to.

  
Hakyeon slowly takes off his clothes, being careful with his new accessory in his hand. He is still in disbelief. Taekwoon and he are engaged and he couldn’t be any happier. As of now, it is his time to give him his present. He takes the box he had hidden on one of the bigger drawers that they don’t use and takes out the lingerie he has planned on to wear.

  
He puts it on and smiles. Yes, Taekwoon won’t be able to take his hands off me, Hakyeon thinks as he slowly opens the door of the bathroom. “You ready, daddy?” He says and he can hear Taekwoon almost choking on his own saliva. “W-What?” is all Hakyeon hears and he chuckles. He slowly walks out of the bathroom. He leans over the wall, giving Taekwoon a full look of his body. He can see Taekwoon looking at his body up and down.

  
“Do you like it, daddy?” Hakyeon says walking towards him, making sure to move his hips extra sexy tonight. He sits on Taekwoon’s lap and starts kissing him. He can slowly start unbuttoning Taekwoon’s shirt then throwing it at the floor. He pulls away from the kiss and starts kissing Taekwoon’s neck. Taekwoon moans at the sensation of Hakyeon’s lips on his neck.

  
He slowly feels Hakyeon’s hand go to his pants. He unbuttons the pants and pulling them off. He now is at Taekwoon’s feet, kneeling like a good lover he is. “Do you want to taste daddy’s dick?” Taekwoon asks him tilting his head to the side looking at Hakyeon like he is the precious thing he has ever seen. Which for him, it is.

  
He nods and says, “Yes, daddy. I want to taste you, I want your dick in my mouth,” Taekwoon smirks and signals him to take his boxers off. Hakyeon obeys and quickly takes Taekwoon’s boxers off. Hakyeon can see the growing erection of Taekwoon and he slowly grabs it. He gives it a few kitten licks on the tip before he takes it all in the mouth. Taekwoon throws his head back at the sensation of Hakyeon’s hot, wet mouth over his sensitive dick.

  
Hakyeon massages Taekwoon’s balls as he moves his head up and down. Taekwoon grabs Hakyeon’s hair as Hakyeon bobs his head on his dick. Taekwoon can’t take it anymore so he tightens his grip and pulls him away from his now throbbing dick. He kisses Hakyeon tasting himself on Hakyeon’s mouth. He pulls away, “I need to be inside you, now!” he says and Hakyeon hard-on throbs. The way Taekwoon said it made Hakyeon all hot and bother. He needs Taekwoon inside, and he can’t wait any longer.

  
He stands up and takes off his bottom part of the lingerie. It meets the pile of Taekwoon’s clothes right on the floor. Taekwoon moves himself to the center of the bed as Hakyeon hovers him. Hakyeon has grabbed the lube and now it squirting some on his hand. He then goes to his hole and adds one finger. He moans, his body is sensitive and hot making every touch electrifying. He slowly adds another and another until he has four fingers up his hole as he stretches himself out.

  
Taekwoon is watching in awe as Hakyeon fingers himself but he can’t take any more waiting. He had waited a month; a month was enough so he cannot wait a few more minutes. He slowly takes off Hakyeon’s fingers from his hole and lines himself. He had put some lube on when Hakyeon was fingering himself. “You are ready, baby,” Taekwoon says but all he got was a whine out of Hakyeon. Taking that as a yes, he slowly enters Hakyeon. Hakyeon scratches Taekwoon’s stomach as he moans of the sensation of being filled up.

  
It takes only a few moments for Hakyeon to go from a quiet, moaning Hakyeon to a scratching, moaning, loud Hakyeon. He bounces up and down Taekwoon’s dick as Taekwoon leads him by putting his hands on Hakyeon’s waist. He groans as he feels Hakyeon tightening around him. “Fuck, babe, if you keep doing that I won’t be able to last,” Taekwoon say but it went to deaf ears as Hakyeon comes to his high, tightening around Taekwoon’s dick. A few more thrusts and that is what it took Taekwoon to come. The air was filled with their loud moans about of them came.

  
Hakyeon falls on top of Taekwoon, his body not having any more energy to keep himself up. Taekwoon slowly slides off Hakyeon and lays him aside from him. He takes a blanket and pulls it over them. Hakyeon sighs in content and looks at Taekwoon. “Merry Christmas,” he says as he feels his eyelids grow heavier by the seconds as he lets himself fall into dreamland. Taekwoon chuckles and kisses his now fiancée’s forehead, “Merry Christmas, love.”


	13. Entry #13: December 26 & more

 

  
December 26, 2016.

 

 

  
Hakyeon is putting on the clothes he had lay on a chair the night before. Yesterday, after they were done with their little activity; they had to prepare their luggage to put them out in the hallway so they employees can take them out earlier. He adjusts his turtleneck and then looks to see Taekwoon. Taekwoon is spread out on the bed with his clothes but just without his shoes on. Hakyeon chuckles and walks towards him. He sits beside him on the bed and leans in to capture Taekwoon’s lips.

  
When he pulls away there is faint smile forming in Taekwoon’s face. “Come on, finish putting your shoes on,” Hakyeon says standing up offering Taekwoon his hand. Taekwoon, who had his eyes closed, opens them and takes Hakyeon’s hand. But to Hakyeon’s surprise, Taekwoon just pulls him making him land on top of them. Hakyeon laughs, “Jung Taekwoon, we need to go,” he says and he can see Taekwoon pouting. He chuckles and pecks Taekwoon’s pouty lips.

  
“I don’t want to leave,” Taekwoon says and Hakyeon agrees. He really didn’t want to go back to Seoul, to the freezing cold that is waiting for them but they must. Every fun thing must come to an end but he knows once they get back they will be planning for their next trip. “Come on, do you want to leave Coffee all alone with Wonshik and Jaehwan?” at the mention of their cat Taekwoon sighs. Another weakness of Taekwoon. He knows how much he misses Coffee; he even wanted to bring the cat for their trip.

  
Hakyeon chuckles at the memory of Taekwoon trying to see if they allowed pets on the ship. Sadly, they didn’t and Taekwoon didn’t like that one bit. But at least, they were able to find someone to take care of her. They just have to see if Wonshik hasn’t done anything bad to her or else he will know another side of Taekwoon. “Come on, babe. You don’t want to miss breakfast like we did yesterday,” with a groan as a response Taekwoon sits up on the bed with Hakyeon now sitting on his lap.

  
Taekwoon slowly takes Hakyeon’s left hand and kisses it. Right where the engagement ring is. Hakyeon smiles and kisses Taekwoon forehead. “I love you,” he whispers, a smile forming in his lips. “I love you too and I’m sure I am the luckiest man in the world right now,” whispers Taekwoon as his lips touch Hakyeon’s. They just have to see what the future holds for them.

 

 

 

 

 

 

-3 years later-

 

 

 

 

Hakyeon now sits on their bed in their new house. He looks down on his left hand and sees a gold band with a small yet simple diamond on it. It has been two years now since they tied the knot and they couldn’t be happier. Their wedding day was on Christmas day, the exact same day Taekwoon proposed to him. Both of them love the winter season, aside from the freezing cold it comes with, they decide on a simple yet elegant wedding that had the feeling of a winter wonderland. The wedding was small, only their family and close friends attending.

  
It was perfect for them. Then a few months later they upgraded to a house. They needed space for when they wanted to start a family. Their old one-bedroom apartment wasn’t going to do much. “Papa!” made Hakyeon snap out of his thoughts and look at the little girl in front of him. Yes, a year later and they were able to adopt a beautiful 4 years old girl whose name is Eunji.

  
Though they had argued on the names they wanted the kid to call them but apparently, Eunji had already chosen. When they went to pick her up for the first time she called Hakyeon “Papa” while she called Taekwoon “Appa”. In which, Hakyeon didn’t really like at first, because he wanted to be called Appa but he has grown to love it. They have Eunji now and if Eunji wants to call him papa and Taekwoon appa then so be it.

  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Hakyeon says picking his sweet little daughter and puts her in his lap. Eunji chuckles and hands him an envelope. “What is this?” Hakyeon asks taking the envelope from Eunji’s little hand. Eunji smiles, “I don’t really know but it has Uncle Jaehwan’s and Uncle Wonshik’s name on it,” she says looking at Hakyeon’s face.

  
Hakyeon frowns as he reads the front of the envelope, Mr. Lee Jaehwan & Mr. Kim Wonshik. Nevertheless, he opens it and with very curious Eunji, he reads it.

 

 

 

  
Jaehwan & Wonshik

Request the pleasure of your company  
on their wedding day.

Wednesday, January 1st, 2020. 5 pm  
Heart to Heart Convection Center

Dinner, Drinks, and Dancing to follow.

 

 

 

 

“Hey, Papa, what you do!” Eunji says as she points at the word ‘dancing’ and he chuckles.

“Yes, darling, what I do,” he says and puts the wedding invitation to a side but Eunji grabs it saying she wants to see the gold coloring of the letters. He lets her have it telling her not to break it. He then takes out two other pieces of papers which are: the first one, to say if you are going or not and the second one, are the details of the wedding. He sees that they have to give their response by December 25th which is three days away. He will talk about it with Taekwoon.

  
Speaking of Taekwoon, the sound of the front door opening signals them that; Taekwoon is home. “Appa!” Eunji yells jumping off Hakyeon’s lap and running towards the front door. He chuckles and stands up as well. He walks out of their room and towards the front door. He already sees his husband with his suit carrying their beautiful daughter. “Hey Taekwoon,” Hakyeon says as he walks closer.

  
Taekwoon looks at him and smiles, “Hi babe,” he says and picks the invitation that Eunji still had in her hands. “What’s this?” he asks looking at Hakyeon then at Eunji. Eunji smiles, “I don’t know but it has Uncle Jaehwan’s and Uncle Wonshik’s name on it,” she says and Hakyeon laughs. She said to Taekwoon the exact same way he had said to him. “It’s their wedding invitation,” Hakyeon says and Taekwoon nods giving Eunji back the invitation.

  
“Where’s my welcome home kiss?” Taekwoon says pouting slightly and Hakyeon laughs at his husband’s childish behavior. Sometimes it feels like he has to take care of two kids. Nonetheless, he leans in a kiss his husband on the lips. “Papa! Appa! Eunji wants kisses too,” Eunji interrupts them. They kind of forgot she was still there.

  
“Of course, princess,” Taekwoon says as he gives her a kiss on the cheek while Hakyeon gives her a kiss on her other cheek. She giggles wrapping her little arms around her parents’ neck. Taekwoon and Hakyeon look at each other before they start laughing. Hakyeon is so happy right now. He has a beautiful loving husband he can rely on and a beautiful daughter he can raise with Taekwoon. 


End file.
